


Miraculous Burden

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Takes place in season 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Miracles' are happening in the town of Burden, Indiana. Dean, Sam and Castiel investigate and discover...well, that would be telling. Set during Season 11.<br/>tags will be added as the story progresses, with a slight delay after each chapter to avoid immediate story spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Go

“Well, look who’s out of bed!” Dean said as he and Sam walked into the library. “How you feeling, Cas?”

“Better, thank you.” Castiel gave a small smile. Rowena’s spell had drained him, and left the angel weak and tired, but after plenty of rest, he was starting to recover. “I believe I’ve found us a case.”

“Us? Cas, do you really think you’re well enough to go hunting?” Sam asked, concerned.

“I believe so.”

“Aha.” Dean responded, unconvinced. He put his hand out and gave Castiel a gentle shove on the shoulder. The angel stumbled and gripped the table to stop himself from falling. “Yeah, I don’t think so. Give us the details, we’ll handle it.”

Castiel gave Dean a look of disapproval but moved on without argument.

“A town called Burden in Indiana has recently had an outbreak of strange occurrences. I saw a news report on a woman who came back from the dead, 12 minutes after the doctors had called time of death. So I used Sam’s laptop to do some digging. It turns out several miraculous things have happened there in the last three weeks. I compiled a list.” Castiel picked a folder up off the table and held it out.

“Alright, look at you with the research. Good job.” Dean said taking the folder from him. He flicked through the file, scanning the headlines of news articles and a few sentences Castiel had highlighted. “You’re right. Looks like a case.” He passed the folder to Sam.

“Local Priest, Father Soltis was shocked to discover food donations for the homeless tripled overnight while stored inside a locked pantry.” Sam read. “Well, that’s a hoax, surely?”

“Well, let’s pack our bags and go find out, shall we?” suggested Dean, sounding surprisingly cheerful about it.

“I’m coming with you.” stated Castiel firmly.

“Alright.” Dean accepted begrudgingly. “But unless something urgent comes up, you’re not on the case. You’re going to sit in the motel and watch TV or something.”

Castiel frowned at him in response.

“Look, you go out there like this, you’re not going to be any good to anyone. You’re still recovering. Just…stay at the motel. Rest. You can still help with research and stuff, just no fieldwork. We don’t need you falling over every time there’s a strong gust of wind. Deal?”

“You do have a point.” admitted Castiel. “Very well. It’s a deal.”

***

Halfway through their drive, they stopped for gas. Castiel had fallen asleep in the back of the impala, so the Winchesters left him to rest and headed in to the truck stop diner. Sam turned his attention to the folder Castiel had put together, and finally spoke up once their food had arrived.

“Look at this stuff. ‘Fish returning to local lake after years of absence. Elderly man finds long lost wedding ring.’ Oh, and this…” Sam said, holding up one of the newspaper articles. “’17 missing pets find their way home!’ Come on, Dean. This isn’t a case.”

“A woman came back from the dead, Sam.” said Dean. He took a bite out of his burger, appreciating the familiar taste of greasy roadside diner food.

“It’s unusual, but it’s not unheard of. It could just be one of those freak medical occurrences.” said Sam.

“Or…it’s a miracle!” Dean replied with a cocky smile. It faded when he saw Sam wasn’t convinced. “Well what about that fish thing? That’s pretty weird, right?”

“The local preservation group has been trying to reintroduce fish to the area for years. I guess this time it took.” Sam said with a shrug.

“Keep reading.” insisted Dean. “There’s something about a kid whose cancer disappeared.”

“It says here she’d only just been diagnosed. They could have just made a mistake, got her scan mixed up with somebody else’s. It happens.” said Sam, finding the relevant page. He flipped through the last of the folder, skimming over the last few articles.

“Which is kind of embarrassing for the doctors since ‘Local hospital boasts increased success rates for fifth year running’.” read Sam, somewhat sarcastically. “Impressive. Still not a case. Nobody’s getting hurt, no mysterious disappearances, or ‘animal attacks’. What’s really going on here, Dean?”

“I just think Cas could be onto something.” Dean said. Sam fixed him with a look that said ‘try again’. “Alright, fine. I just wanted to hit the road again. It’s been way too quiet. I mean, who knows what the Darkness is doing? There’s nothing on the radar. Even the darkness groupie cult has gone underground. I can’t just sit around the bunker doing nothing, it’s driving me crazy!”

“Ok, that I get. But why this?” Sam asked, gesturing to the folder. “I’m sure there’s a salt and burn somewhere we could have worked. You’ve got us chasing Cas’ over-active imagination.”

“Come on, Sammy. You heard what he called it. ‘Miraculous’?…As in, from God? Dude’s probably feeling like crap now Heaven’s kicked him out. I just thought if we followed it up, it’d…I don’t know, give him a distraction or something. Help him deal, you know?”

“I guess.” agreed Sam. “He has been pretty miserable lately. But are you sure this is the answer? I mean if we do find something, it might not be good.”

“You said it yourself, It’s probably not a case. But we’ll investigate, maybe find some leads Cas can look into from the safety of the motel room, and just…stay busy for a bit. And if there is something happening, well we’ll deal with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this thing for 3 weeks, and I'm mildly annoyed/proud of myself that it's very similar to some stuff from recent episodes. I wrote mine first, I swear! lol  
> -the "darkness groupie cult" will be explained later on   
> If you enjoyed this, please kudos and comment! feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW arrive at their destination, and get to work

“Well it’s not hurting tourism.” Sam commented as they drove through Burden.

The B&Bs and guest houses were full, judging by the amount of no vacancy signs they passed. The Winchesters drove to the far edge of town and were relieved to see the red neon “no” of the motels sign was still out.

The desk clerk, a scruffy-looking guy whose name tag identified him as Harvey, cheerfully informed them they’d gotten the last available room there.

“Might even be the last room in town!” he said, handing them their room key.

It was fairly run-of-the-mill, although it smelt better than some of the places they’d previously stayed and the bedsheets had a nice freshness to them. As soon as they got through the door, Dean called dibs on the closest bed and fell onto it, face first.

“Ah, springs.” He said happily.

“Getting tired of your memory foam?” asked Sam, amused.

“Don’t get me wrong, Sammy, I love the bunker, but this…this is home away from home.” Dean said happily, flipping over.

Sam shook his head, and laughed as he walked over to the other bed and set his stuff down. Castiel sat on the couch and placed the small holdall he’d brought with him on the floor.

“You sure you’re ok on the couch, Cas?” asked Sam.

“It’s perfectly adequate. I slept on the way here. And I’m feeling better. Hopefully, I will no longer require sleep.” said Castiel. For the first week after Rowena’s spell had been lifted, he’d done little else. Although it did seem to help his recovery, he disliked the emptiness it offered.

“And you sitting there all night won’t be creepy at all.” pointed out Dean.

“I brought several books. And Sam has showed me how to play chess on the computer.” Castiel replied. “So I won’t just ‘sit here’ all night.”

“Peachy.” responded Dean. He brought his feet up to drag his boots off.

“I was thinking you should start by interviewing the people closest to these ‘miracles’. Checking out the hospital could also be beneficial, since two of the larger miracles occurred there” suggested Castiel.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. _He’s really into this case._

“Great plan, Cas.” said Sam neutrally.

“Yeah, but we can’t do anything tonight. Besides, I’ve been driving for 12 hours, I’m beat. What we need right now is some takeout food, and a couple of beers.” He threw Sam the keys to the Impala.

“On it. Cas, you want anything?” asked Sam, catching the keys.

“I’m fine, thank you.” said Castiel. “Although perhaps a map of the area would be useful. If we plot the location of each miracle, perhaps it will narrow down the search.”

Sam raised his eyebrows a little but said nothing. He gave Dean a glance – _talk to him-_ before heading out the door.

“Cas, man, everything ok? You seem pretty…focused.” asked Dean. Outside, the impala roared into life and he heard Sam pull away.

“I just want to get on with the case. That’s why we’re here, after all.” Castiel replied.

“I know. And we’ve got it covered. It’s not our first rodeo, alright?” Dean reminded him.

“I’m fixating, aren’t I?” realised the angel.

“Little bit.” admitted Dean. “What are you expecting to find out here, Cas?”

“I don’t know. I just know it feels…urgent, somehow. I can’t explain it. But I feel like I’m getting close to something important.” Castiel explained. “It’s quite unsettling.”

“Well, whatever it is, we’re on it.” Dean reassured him. “First thing tomorrow.”

***

“Can you get either of you anything to drink?” asked Nicola.

“No thank you, Ma’am. Just here to ask a few questions and we’ll be out of your hair.” Dean smiled as he seated himself in the room’s only armchair. Nicola offered Sam the space on the couch next to her husband but he declined and she sat down instead.

“We’ve had so many visitors, wanting to hear about the miracle.” Nicola said with a smile.

“Could you talk us through what happened, Mrs Terrance?” asked Sam, opening his notepad to a clean page.

“Well, there’s not much to it. I remember the crash. The headlights coming towards me and then the most awful crunching sound. Then it’s all blank until I woke up.” replied Nicola with the practiced speech of somebody who’d gotten used to answering the question.

“According to the reports, you were declared dead…” prompted Dean.

“She was. I saw her with my own eyes.” Nicola’s husband Lloyd answered. “They left me alone with her to…to say goodbye. And then she started breathing again! It’s a miracle, all right.”

“So we’ve heard.” said Dean, straight-faced.

“And during your...death, did you see or hear anything? You know, any white lights, or strange sounds?” asked Sam.

“No, nothing like that.” she replied, shaking her head. “I know it’s not what most people want to hear, but…” Nicola shrugged.

“What about afterwards? When you woke up, did you see anybody? Smell anything, maybe?” asked Dean.

“No. there was just Lloyd, and then the doctors all came rushing in.” answered Nicola. “Although…Never mind, it’s silly.”

“It’s not silly, honey.” encouraged Lloyd, putting his hand over hers.

“Anything at all could be useful.” echoed Dean.

“Well…I’ve never been much of a believer. Lloyd here is the church-goer.” She looked at her husband and smiled affectionately. “But when I came back, I don’t know…it was like…I _knew_ God was watching over me. I could feel him. In my heart.”

“I see.” said Dean, doing his best to contain his cynicism.

“Do you still feel that way now?” asked Sam. Dean gave him a barely concealed look of disbelief.

“Well I don’t feel that presence anymore. But I go to church every week now. I know he’s up there. Him and His angels.” Nicola said confidently.

“He answered my prayers.” Lloyd added.

“I’m sure he did.” nodded Sam, sounding genuine, as he slipped his notepad back into his pocket. “Thank you for your time.”

***

“’God is up there’…Give me a break.” Dean muttered angrily as they headed back to the impala.

“Dean.” Sam chastised lightly as he walked around to the passenger side door.

“What? What’s he going to do, strike me down?” Dean said as he got into the car. “We unleashed the worst evil in the universe, and he’s still he-knows-where! I doubt God is kicking around in the sleepy little town of Burden, Indiana.”

“What if he _is_ here?” asked Sam.

“Oh, come on, Sammy.”

“I’m serious, Dean. He’s God. He ‘works in mysterious ways’. Why not Indiana?” said Sam.

“Why not Disneyland? Or the Moon? Or the trunk of my car?” snapped Dean.

“It was just a thought.” shrugged Sam.

“Yeah well, forget it. God stopped caring about us a long time ago.” Dean retorted. The door of the impala creaked as he closed it. “Where next?”

“Well the Breiman family are out of town until tomorrow, so I guess the lake?”

“Great. Miracle of the fish, here we come.” said Dean.


	3. Moving forward

“So, there was nothing in the lake, at all?” asked Dean.

“There was a small amount of hardier species, but nothing substantial. This lake was heavy polluted by factories in the area during the eighties, and we’ve spent the better part of a decade cleaning it up.” answered Dr Charlton. She was a robust woman in her mid-sixties and the head of the ‘Lake Burden preservation team’, a group that consisted of herself, one assistant and a handful of local volunteers.

The small office and lab was located in a re-purposed fishing shack beside the lake in question. It was a pleasant little place, although pictures of the lake from just a week earlier showed how dull and lifeless it had been been.

“Forgive me, Dr Charlton, this isn’t my area of expertise. Is it possible there could have been some kind of breeding surge or other natural explanation?” asked Sam.

“Not in this great a number. We’re seeing species of Bass that haven’t lived here since the fifties. There is a small river that feeds into the lake, but we have data observation points at several locations that measure changes in migration, and they would have alerted us to an influx of this size.” She answered.

“So, would you say this is a miracle?” asked Sam.

“Last week, I would have told you there’s no such thing.” Dr Charlton replied. “But now…” she shrugged.

“Could somebody have brought the fish in? By truck or something?” asked Dean.

“Well, the water itself has changed, so it still doesn’t account for what we’re seeing. But I have to confess, that was my first thought too. But my team and I looked through all the surveillance tapes we have, and got nothing.”

“There’s surveillance tapes?” asked Sam. She nodded. “Could we see them?”

“I’ll have my assistant give you copies, but they’re pretty dull to watch.” She warned.

“Well, we’ll suffer through.” said Dean, with a smile. After listening to people telling him how much God cared, he was happy to meet someone a little more pragmatic.

“I never knew the FBI took an interest in strange happenings.” The doctor mused.

“Well, it’s protocol to check out unusual events. In case of…terrorists.” Dean scrambled lamely.

“Terrorists who stock lakes.” The doctor said. She clearly didn’t buy it, but she didn’t probe any further either. “Well, there’s really not much more I can tell you, Agents. If you have no further questions…”

“Just one last question, Dr Charlton.” Sam said. “Let’s say this is a miracle, a _real_ miracle. Any theories as to why here? I mean is there anything special about this particular lake?”

“Special?” she repeated. “No, not really. It’s just a lake.” she sighed wistfully.

“Must mean something to you, though. I mean, you’ve been working to save it all this time.” said Dean, picking up on her attitude.

“Well, I grew up here. Caught my first ever fish just down the bank there, when I was a girl. So I guess it is special. Even if only to sentimental old ladies.” She smiled.

***

“The Doctor was right. These are dull.” Dean complained. He took the beer Sam offered him and continued to stare at the sped-up footage of the lake surveillance videos. “People don’t even walk their dogs around this lake. I am literally watching grass grow.” He yawned, as if to illustrate his point.

“I’ll watch for a bit.” offered Sam, sitting down opposite him.

“Be my guest.” Dean hit pause and span the laptop round, pushing it towards him. “Cas, you got anything over there?”

“I believe so.” Castiel said. He’d spread the map Sam had got for him out across the coffee table, and had been carefully adding the locations of unusual events to it for the past half an hour.

“Don’t tell me, it’s a pentagram.” Dean said dryly as he got up and made his way over.

“No.” Castiel tapped on the map. “The locations don’t add up into a specific symbol, but there is a pattern. This is the hospital, where the first and second miracle appeared. And this…” he pointed further out. “Is the third.” He moved to another point. “Fourth. Fifth…” he looked up at Dean. “Do you see it?”

“It’s moving away from the hospital.” Dean replied.

“Moving would suggest a straight line. This is radiating outwards in all directions.” corrected Castiel. “Which means, in all likelihood, whatever is causing this…”

“Is in the hospital.” finished Sam, turning round to join the conversation. “Well I guess that’s where we head next.”

“There’s one other thing.” Castiel continued. “I know you told me to ignore the minor stories, but I looked into the missing pets…They fit the pattern too.”

“So we’re looking for a creature that likes healing the sick and rescuing lost pets.” announced Dean with amusement.

“I don’t even know where to begin researching that.” said Sam. He closed the lid of the laptop and yawned behind his hand. “It’s late. We’ll go to the hospital tomorrow, see if that gives us anything new.”

“Sounds good.” Castiel said with a small smile. He was trying his best to be encouraging after his conversation with Dean the previous evening, despite the persistent feeling running through him that this case was of the utmost importance. It was almost as if something, or someone, was calling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about fish and lakes, so it's just waffle!


	4. To the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW investigate the hospital that appears to be at the centre of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lengthy chapter, but hopefully worth it!  
> -mentions of death and cancer

“Look, Officer…”

“Agent Harris.” corrected Dean.

“Whatever. We have five members of staff off sick; one of our best nurses is leaving today; There’s been 2 car accidents and there’s a bunch of damn journalists hovering around. If you want to take a look around, be my guest, but if you want to interview anyone, you’re going to be waiting a long time.” explained the harassed-looking receptionist.

“We can take a look around?” echoed Dean, surprised.

“Sure, just don’t enter the O.R. and don’t bother the patients or staff. Next!” she curtly dismissed him.

“Well Ok then.” Dean muttered to himself. He joined Sam and Castiel standing at the side of the waiting room. “Apparently we’re free to wander. So if a monster was roaming the halls, it wouldn’t need to worry too much about security.”

“She thinks we’re the F.B.I.” Sam reminded him.

“And that’s how easy it is to fool Burden General’s finest.” said Dean. “Shall we?” he gestured down the corridor and the trio started walking.

“Nicola Terrance’s resurrection happened in the Emergency Room, so that should probably be our first stop. And Molly Breiman’s cancer case was being handled in Oncology, so we’ll check there too.” said Sam.

“No sense all three of us hitting the same places. Me and Cas will take the ER, you take Oncology. Meet up somewhere in the middle.” said Dean.

The Angel had insisted on accompanying them, despite the brothers concerns over his well-being. Castiel told them he was being called by something, and had to know what it was. Dean suggested it was a trap. None the less, Castiel had refused to stay behind.

“Well both departments are in the east section of the hospital. The cafeteria is situated on the floor in between them. That would probably be a good rendezvous point.” added Castiel. Sam looked at him questioningly. “I looked at the map.”

“Cafeteria it is.” Dean agreed. “Maybe grab a little lunch.”

“Dean…Hospital food?” Sam replied with a hint of disgust.

“There’s always pie in hospital cafeterias, Sam.” Dean grinned.

***

The Emergency Room was loosely organised chaos. Dean and Castiel tried their best to remain inconspicuous as they poked around the place.

“Well, EMF meter is a bust. Too much interference.” Dean said, pocketing the device. “You getting anything?”

“That nurse is pregnant. I doubt she’s aware of it yet though.” Castiel responded absently.

“Mazel Tov.” said Dean dryly. “I meant are you picking up anything relevant to the case?”

“No. If magical or demonic energy was used to resurrect Nicola Terrance, the signature has already faded.” replied Castiel.

Dean sighed, and rubbed his hand on his forehead, frustrated. The medical staff were, as the receptionist had predicted, too busy to be questioned and nothing out of the ordinary had caught his attention. He tried to figure out what their next move should be.

“Dean.” Castiel was looking at the other side of the room, his head tilted in a familiar fashion.

“Got something?” Dean asked.

“There’s a reaper here. He might be able to provide us with useful intel. Although He doesn’t seem very happy to see you.” replied Castiel. He nodded his head in greeting to the reaper, who was watching them from across the room. The reaper eyed Dean distastefully before returning the gesture.

“I think they’re all still mad I killed their boss.” said Dean, unfazed.

“Perhaps it would be best if I spoke to him without you.” suggested Castiel.

“Alright. But stay where I can see you. I’m still not convinced this whole thing isn’t some weird angel trap.” Dean said. “And keep it quiet. You’re going to look like you're talking to yourself.”

Castiel made his way across the room, and stepped into the empty bay where the reaper waited.

“Castiel.” the reaper greeted him neutrally.

“Have we met before?” Castiel kept his voice low, keeping Dean’s advice in mind.

“No. But I’ve heard of you. No other angel would be seen in the company of a Winchester.” The reaper made the name sound like an insult.

“What do I call you?” Castiel enquired, diplomatically ignoring the comment. He reasoned that the reapers had every right to be angry, considering the circumstances.

“Wyatt.” He replied. “What are you doing here, Castiel?”

“We’re on a case. Do you know anything about a resurrection that took place here 3 weeks ago?”

“On a case? Is this what you do now? Hunt with mortals?” Wyatt scoffed.

“Please, just answer the question.” Castiel said firmly.

Wyatt gave a dismissive sigh, but complied.

“You’re talking about Nicola. She was supposed to be one of my charges. Until your lot decided to interfere.”

“You’re saying an Angel resurrected her?”

“Well, I assume so. One minute I was talking to her, trying to get her to move on; difficult to do with her husband crying over her corpse, but hey, that’s the job; and then the next there was a flash of grace and she was back with the land of the living. Never even saw the Angel responsible.” Wyatt recounted. “Rude, if you ask me.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. She’s not of any importance.” Castiel muttered, confused by the new information. “What about the little girl? Molly Breiman. She had cancer, and it was spontaneously cured.”

“I don’t know anything about that. I deal with them after the cancer, not before.” Wyatt replied.

A few bays down, monitors began to beep alarmingly. A doctor called for a crash cart.

“That’s my cue. Good luck. And tell the Winchester he’s an asshole.” Wyatt sneered before composing himself, his face settling into an expression of sympathetic calm as he headed off to collect his latest charge.

Dean watched the crash team’s futile attempt to resuscitate before turning away and meeting Castiel’s gaze. Dean gestured towards the corridor they’d entered from. Castiel nodded and they made their way there from opposite sides of the room.

“Please tell me you have something.” Dean said. They kept walking as they spoke, heading for the cafeteria.

“Wyatt…” began Castiel.

Dean made a face and repeated “Wyatt” in a mocking tone.

“…Thinks that an Angel resurrected Nicola Terrance. Which would certainly be within heaven’s power, but there’s no reason for it.” continued Castiel, ignoring Dean’s childish response.

“That we know of. It’s not like you can pop up there and ask.” said Dean. The words came out harsher than he’d intended and he immediately regretted it. “Sorry, Cas. That wasn’t meant to be a dig.”

“It’s fine. It’s not untrue.” Castiel said, frowning. “But regardless, I’m certain Nicola Terrance is not of import in the grand scheme of things. She would have to be a prophet or the vessel of an Archangel, like you and Sam, to warrant such action. I would know; It would have been foretold long before her birth.”

“It doesn’t tie in with the rest of the miracles either. Even if an angel did bring Nicola back to life, what about the lake, and the Breiman kid? And the missing pets?” Dean said the last one with heavy sarcasm, still skeptical that it was part of their case. “Maybe this Wyatt was just screwing with you. Like you said, they’re pissed at me.”

“If that’s true, we’re back to square one.” said Castiel.

“Maybe Sam found something.” hoped Dean.

***

Sam’s investigation had been even less fruitful than Dean and Castiel’s. He’d managed to get a brief interview from the Doctor handling Molly Breiman’s case, but she’d had little to say beyond the fact she considered it to be a miracle.

“So what now? We search the hospital from top to bottom and hope to find something weird?” said Dean.

“I guess.” replied Sam. The prospect didn’t thrill any of them.

Castiel looked up and saw Wyatt standing by the cafeteria door. The reaper made a ‘come here’ gesture and stood waiting.

“Where you going?” asked Sam as Castiel got up from the table.

“Wyatt.” Castiel answered and walked off, leaving Dean to explain.

“I think I might have found something.” The reapers tone was vastly different from their earlier conversation. He sounded exhausted.

“Are you ok?” Castiel asked, noticing the change in his demeanour.

“No.” Wyatt answered. “My charge from downstairs? Clingy type. Insisted on following his body to the morgue. So I went with him, I figured he’d watch them put the body in a fridge, accept it and move on. Except we didn’t make it to the morgue.” The reaper stopped, apparently in some discomfort, before continuing. “I don’t know if it was a ward or a spell or what, but I couldn’t go any further than a few feet into the basement. Something threw me back and I whited out. Woke up in the car park.”

“Thank you for telling me. This could prove very useful.” Castiel said gratefully.

“Yeah, just get rid of whatever it is. My charge was so spooked, he almost bolted.” replied Wyatt. “This job isn’t easy as it is.”

Footsteps approached behind them and Wyatt scowled and slipped away. Castiel turned round.

“I think we have a lead.” He told the Winchesters.

***

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open, revealing a wide, short and uninviting corridor. Sam, Dean and Castiel all peered out cautiously, as if they expected to be electrocuted.

“Nothing says trap like creepy hospital basement.” muttered Dean.

They stepped out carefully, all three of them inspecting the walls, floor and ceiling for any signs of magical interference.

“I don’t see anything.” Castiel said. He took a few steps down the corridor.

“Cas!” Dean and Sam exclaimed in unison.

“Don’t just go walking off! If there’s something down here that can take down a reaper, it can probably affect you too.” Dean scolded.

“Reapers and Angels are both celestial creatures but we’re very different. It would take specific magic to…” Castiel trailed off, and his eyes rolled back as he dropped towards the concrete floor.

… _floating in the endless dark, empty, formless, infinite…_

Dean and Sam both rushed forward, and Sam got there first, catching the angel before he hit the ground. His head lolled to one side, eyes fluttering beneath half-closed lids. A moment passed and it was over. Castiel blinked, looking up at them.

“I’m ok.” Castiel answered the question that was written on their faces. Sam pulled him to his feet.

“That did not look ok.” said Sam.

“Still think you should be here?” asked Dean, still thinking about traps.

“Yes.” said Castiel.

“What happened?” asked Sam.

“I’m not sure. It was confusing.” Castiel frowned, trying to process the experience. “It was like…sleeping.”

“Maybe you just passed out. Rowena’s curse…” began Sam.

“No. I’m adequately recovered from that. This was something else.” Castiel replied. He closed his eyes, focusing on what had passed through him. “I think it was a message.”

“Well maybe whatever sent it should try texting.” responded Dean. “Do you want to go back to the motel?”

“No. I have to…have to…” Castiel screwed up his face in distress and clutched his head in his hands. _…won’t die. Can’t die. Have to reach…_ the echoes came again, weaker than before but still unpleasant.

“Woah, woah, take it easy! It’s ok. We’ll get to the bottom of this.” Dean replied. He looked to Sam and the younger Winchester just shook his head, equally unsure what to do.

“We keep going. We’re close.” Castiel said. The feeling that had urged him on over the past few days was back, stronger than ever. It felt like a sound he couldn’t quite hear; Home, just beyond the hill.

The corridor ended in a T-junction. Signs indicated the morgue was to the left, while ‘LT Ward C” was to the right.

“What’s a ward doing in a basement?” asked Dean.

“I think it’s where they keep long-term coma patients. The ones with no chance of recovery.” Sam said soberly.

“Coma.” Castiel mumbled the word thoughtfully. He turned right.

This corridor was tiled and clean, clearly in an attempt to make it less ominous than the one they’d just been through. The silence and the grim florescent lighting countered the attempt.

They stopped outside a set of glass double doors. Two rows of 3 beds each lined the walls. Only two of the beds were occupied. A woman with greying ginger hair occupied the one to the left. The one to the right…

“Gabriel?” uttered Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know me and my work, you probably knew he was going to be here somewhere!  
> feedback is always appreciated!


	5. Gabriel's plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Gabriel end up in a hospital? TFW investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of Coma, and more general hospital-ness

“Son of a bitch.” breathed Dean.

Castiel pushed open the door and walked inside. Sam and Dean followed.

His face seemed strange without its usual energetic animation, and was half hidden beneath tubes that fed into him, but there was no mistaking the Archangel’s vessel. His eyes were closed, his light brown hair carefully combed back from his face. If Gabriel knew they were there, he gave no sign of it.

“Alright, we found you, drop the act.” Dean’s voice seemed abnormally loud in the stillness of the ward. The only other sound was the steady beep of the monitors beside the patient’s beds.

“I don’t think this is an act, Dean.” Castiel said slowly. He stood beside the bed, looking down at Gabriel with worry.

“Oh come on. he’s the trickster! He’s faking.” argued Dean.

Castiel glared at Dean, and put a hand out to touch Gabriel’s forehead. He hesitated, afraid of what he might find. He swallowed his fear and made contact, closing his eyes as he probed the surface of Gabriel’s mind.

Had he been awake, the higher ranking angel would have repelled such an invasion. Instead Castiel felt cold seeping through him, darkness washing over his being and threatening to pull him in. Castiel began to draw back into his own mind, afraid. The smallest spark brushed against him just before the connection broke.

“He’s really in there.” Castiel said in stunned horror. He sat down in the empty chair beside the bed, his mind reeling.

Castiel loathed sleep. While it had served a purpose during his weakened state, it was an empty, blank, nothing. To be trapped inside it…the idea was unbearable.

“You’re sure? This isn’t just some sick prank?” Dean asked. He sounded furious.

“No prank. He’s…well, if he were human I suppose coma would be an accurate description.” replied Castiel.

Sam picked up the chart from the end of Gabriel’s bed and tried to make sense of the medical jargon.

“John Doe, admitted 23rd April 2010 with…” he squinted…”a bunch of letters I can’t understand.” He flicked through the sheets. “His records are updated by somebody called Schmitt.” He shook his head at the messy shorthand and returned the chart to the foot of the bed.

“5 years?" Castiel said, horrified. "You should find this Doctor Schmitt. Perhaps they can tell us something.” In truth, he didn’t know what information could possibly help in this situation. Or how such a situation was even possible. “I’ll stay with him.”

“You sure you don’t want one of us to stay with you?” asked Sam.

“No. I’m fine. I just…I need a minute.” Castiel replied.

Dean patted him on the shoulder and the brothers left him to watch over the silent archangel.

Castiel exhaled a long shaky breath and leaned forward in his chair.

“Can you hear me, brother? It’s Castiel…”

***

“Excuse us, We’re looking for a Doctor Schmitt?” Sam held his badge up and smiled warmly.

“No Doctor Schmitt here, sorry.” The nurse replied. “We have a Nurse Schmitt though.”

“That’ll do.” said Dean.

“Is Nurse Schmitt responsible for a patient in the long-term coma ward? A John Doe?” Sam asked.

“I think so. Hard to keep track of who does what around here.” The nurse looked over her shoulder and called to another nurse who was helping an elderly patient make his way along the corridor. “Hey Chloe, you seen Victoria?”

Chloe shrugged in response, and the nurse at the desk turned back to them.

“Sorry. I can page her, if it’s urgent?” she offered.

“That’d be great, thank you.” Sam smiled.

“Dude, urgent? She’s a nurse, she could be doing something important.” Dean said in a hushed voice as they stood at the side of the corridor and waited.

“This is important. I’m sure if it’s an emergency she won’t just drop everything.” reasoned Sam.

Dean nudged him to be quiet as he saw a blonde-haired nurse approach the nurses station and be pointed in their direction. 

“Hi, I’m Nurse Schmitt. I was told you were looking for me?” she looked from Dean to Sam, unsure who to address.

“Yes. Sorry to pull you away from your work, Nurse Schmitt. I’m Special Agent Murray; This is my partner Special Agent Harris. We have some questions regarding a patient of yours; a John Doe in long term ward C?” asked Sam.

“Oh, goodness.” She seemed surprise. “Yes, he’s one of mine. But he’s been here a long time. Can I ask what this is about?”

“Well we believe he may be a suspect who evaded arrested some time ago. Now he was brought in... April 2010?” Nurse Schmitt nodded.

“There’s a nurses lounge down the corridor, can we…?” She gestured.

“Of course.” Said Sam.

“Sorry. I make it a rule never to discuss patient details in a public area. Even if that patient is a Ward C.” Nurse Schmitt explained. She led them into the lounge and shut the door behind them.

“A ward C is a coma patient; I take it?” asked Dean as he sat down on one of the couches.

“Not just a coma patient. Ward C is where we house long term patients who are not expected to regain consciousness.” She explained. She sat down in a chair opposite, grateful to be off her feet for a few moments.

“Vegetables?” said Dean.

“I dislike that term, Agent Harris. They’re still people.” Nurse Schmitt’s replied icily.

“I’m sorry Ma’am. I meant no disrespect.” Dean said smoothly.

“What condition was Ga…was the John Doe in when he was admitted?” asked Sam, trying to move past the awkward moment.

“On the verge of death. Single stab wound to the chest, punctured heart. That he survived at all is something of a miracle.”

“Stab wound.” repeated Dean. He had a sudden moment of realisation. “like a sword?”

“Exactly like a sword. Or at least a much larger knife than the stab wounds we usually deal with. It was one of the many things that stood out about his case.” replied Nurse Schmitt, surprised at Dean’s accurate guess.

“Who brought him to the hospital?” asked Sam

“Well, I did actually. It was one of the strangest things I’ve ever seen. I was driving to work when I saw a woman standing by the side of the road. It was pouring down and she didn’t even have a coat. So when she tried to wave me down, I stopped for her. And he was lying by the side of the road. She said she’d just found him that way. Which I don’t believe now, but at the time I wasn’t thinking about it. He was in a critical condition. We managed to get him in to the back seat of my car and drive him here. Somewhere in between pulling up in the emergency bay and rushing him to theatre, the woman did a disappearing act. I gave a description of her to the police, but they never found her.” Nurse Schmitt said. She shook her head and sighed regretfully.

“What did this woman look like?” asked Dean.

“5’2-5’3. Indian. Beautiful woman. And classy. Clothes, jewellery, hair…she was just not the usual sort we get round here, you know?” Nurse Schmitt smiled nervously and touched her own sensibly braided hair subconsciously.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. _That has to be Kali._ They’d dropped the Goddess off, at her insistence, just a few miles from the motel where Lucifer had slaughtered her kin.

“Has he ever received any visitors?” asked Sam.

“No, never.” she said sadly. "The police put out a notice when we found him, hoping someone would be able to identify him, but nobody ever came forward." 

“What about his condition? Has there been any change?”

“No. Nothing showed up when they examined him, but the Doctors best guess was that a lack of oxygen during the initial trauma shut down parts of his brain. He’s not expected to recover.” she asked. “Is any of this relevant?”

“Just standard questions, Ma’am.” replied Dean.

“You think he’s some kind of criminal?” she asked.

“A suspect. I’m afraid the case is classified.” Said Sam.

“I understand.” She said. “Well, unless you have any more questions, I really have to return to work.”

“Of course. Do you have a way for us to contact you, if we have further questions later?” asked Dean.

“I could give you my phone number, but it’s a little redundant. Today’s my last day. Nurse Phillips will be taking over all of my patients. You can get her contact details from the front office. She can provide you with access to patient files.” Explained Nurse Schmitt.

“Nurse Phillips. Got it.” Nodded Sam. “Thank you for your time.”

She nodded and gave them both a nervous smile before leaving them in the nurse’s lounge.

“So... Stabbed, in April 2010,dropped off by Kali: Lucifer did this.” said Sam.

“It fits.” agreed Dean. “I thought Gabriel was dead. I mean, I never thought to go back and check. Figured if he wasn’t, he’d show up again somewhere along the way. But this?” He sighed heavily. “Did you see the look on Cas’ face? What are we supposed to tell him?”

“That we’ll fix it.” Sam said firmly. “Somehow.” He added, with a little less confidence.


	6. The Cult of the Eternal Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever get the feeling you're being watched?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 1, I mentioned a "darkness groupie cult." and said I'd expand on it later.  
> I didn't forget.

William huddled down in the vehicle, wishing he’d picked a meatsuit with better taste in cars. Or at least, car seats. He couldn’t feel his backside anymore. Next time, he’d possess someone with a nice cosy truck. Or maybe one of those big family minivans. Sure, they didn’t look flashy, but they had all the mod cons. This hunk of junk didn’t even have working AC. At least the setting sun was taking most of the heat with it.

Not for the first time, Will wondered if he’d done the right thing, signing up with these “Eternal Night” nutbags. Crowley would have at least given him permission to steal a nicer car for a stakeout. Will’s new boss, Jameson, said it might draw unnecessary attention to him. Like anyone would really notice if Will stole one little car! But hey, that was how the Eternal Night operated. All secrets and shadows.

Will didn’t really buy the whole “Praise the Darkness!” mantra that the Eternal Night preached either, but he did know a winning side when he saw it. Amara was unbeatable. Demons knew it, Vampires knew it, werewolves knew it; hell, he heard rumours there were even a few renegade angels in the ranks. Anyone with smarts was flocking to the Eternal Night now, and Will was definitely a demon with smarts.

At least, he thought he was. But a smart demon probably wouldn’t be sitting in a motel carpark, waiting for the goddamned Winchesters to turn up. Still, spying on them wasn’t as bad as fighting them. Now _that_ was a one-way ticket to…well, who knows? Will wasn’t in a hurry to find out. And neither were his superiors.

As soon as the Eternal Night heard the Winchesters and their Angel had been spotted in Indiana, they’d sent a surveillance team. Will figure for all their religious ravings, the cult knew what it was doing. They had him and the rest of the watchers jump from meatsuit to meatsuit, never the same face twice.

He was jogged out of his thoughts by the throaty rumble of the Winchesters Impala pulling up in front of their room. Now that was a damn sweet car. He bet Dean Winchesters backside never got numb driving that around. Will sunk lower into his seat, positioned so that he would look like he was sleeping if they did happen to glance his way. Three figures exited the vehicle and entered the motel room, the light flicking on behind closed curtains.

Will reached into the foot well to retrieve the receiver of the audio bug he’d planted while they were away. That was another good thing about his new masters…they knew the value of technology. Crowley still loved his magic tricks, but Will had had enough witchcraft-induced headaches to last an eternity. Shuddering at the memory of the sight-sharing spell that had caused a previous meatsuits eyes to explode, Will slipped on his headphones.

“…can’t just kidnap Gabriel in the middle of the night.” Sam was saying. “Not in his condition.”

Will’s ears mentally pricked up at that one. _Gabriel_?

“Well we can’t just leave him here. You’ve seen the tourists. Any more miracles and the Vatican will be swooping in.” said Dean.

“Do we even know for sure that he has anything to do with the miracles?” asked Sam.

“There’s an _Archangel_ in the same hospital that the first miracles happened in. Call me crazy, but I think he _might_ have something to do with it, Sammy.” pointed out Dean.

Will’s mouth fell open in shock. An Archangel, here in Burden? He knew they were high on the list of the Eternal Nights wanted enemies, despite the fact nobody seemed certain if they were still alive.

“Dean, He’s unconscious. And besides, this is Gabriel we’re talking about. If he were involved, it’d be a little less miracles, a little more just desserts.” said Sam.

“Gabriel is still an Angel of The Lord, Sam. Despite what he may have done in the past, his most fundamental purpose is to serve humans. It’s possible he is responding to the prayers of the people around him, even in his current condition.” theorised Castiel.

“Then why isn’t this town up to its eyeballs in lottery winners?” asked Dean.

“While I’m sure many people wish for wealth, it’s not what they are truly praying for.” explained Castiel. “Lloyd Terrance had just suffered a terrible loss. He wanted his wife to live again, more than anything else. The Breimans wanted their daughter cancer-free. Dr Charlton wanted to save the lake she grew up with. All of them were praying for something they desperately desired in their hearts.”

“And Gabriel answered?” said Dean.

“It kind of makes sense.” said Sam.

“Great. Gabriel can’t even scratch his own ass, and he’s still causing trouble.” Said Dean.

Will grinned gleefully. He doubted there was much the Eternal Night could against a full strength Archangel, even with all their resources. But an injured one…? Perhaps they could take him out after all.

“I doubt he has any control over it.” Castiel said. “It’s a subconscious action, determined by his most basic instincts.” There was a moment of silence before the angel continued, his voice heavy. “I thought I saw him. Last year. But it turned out to be just another of Metatron’s games. I had hoped…” he tailed off.

“Well, hey, He’s not dead. That’s something, right?” said Dean. Optimism didn’t suit him.

Unseen by the eavesdropping demon, Cas nodded. Then looked up and frowned.

“Dean…”

Will heard nothing and smacked the receiver annoyed. He had already found out plenty of vital information, but he was sure he could still learn so much more. Like what the Winchesters planned to do next.

Inside the motel room, Castiel held his finger to his lips and walked over to the slightly crooked picture frame above the television. He took it down and flipped it over.

“Is that a bug?” Sam said aloud, forgetting Castiel’s gesture for silence in his surprise.

Will’s blood ran cold. He ripped the headphones off and tossed the receiver on the passenger seat before reaching for the ignition. Too late, he saw light spill out into the car park as the Winchesters searched for the person who had been listening to they’re every word.

Dean’s eyes played across the row of parked cars and landed on the terrified chubby man in the rusted ford. He gave a yell and ran towards him. Will tipped his head back and abandoned the meatsuit, black smoke hissing through the gap he’d left open in the passenger window.

Dean Winchesters swearing would have brought a smile to Wills face, if he’d currently possessed one. The demon travelled on to a safe distance before circling low and pouring himself into the body of a waitress on her way back from work. He cricked her neck from side to side, briefly adjusting to the new body, before rummaging through her bag for her phone.

“Jameson. It’s Will. You won’t believe what I just found out…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt Amara would like the idea of having followers, but it's a means to an end. (also i started this story before we knew about amara)
> 
> I think this is the First time I've tried the character point of view switch, so let me know what you guys think!


	7. In Gabriel's Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Dean and Sam race to save Gabriel from the cult of the Eternal Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I really hope you enjoy it.  
> there is an asterisk * in the text. DO NOT SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE UNTIL THE END! SPOILERS!

Castiel had admired the impalas speed, once he had gained a good basis for comparison. Now it felt slower than a city bus. His ruined wings twitched uselessly, and he clenched his teeth to stop himself from asking if Dean could drive any faster.

They were taking the back roads to the hospital. It was the longer route, in distance, but going through town would have severely limited their speed. Despite how frustratingly slow it felt to Castiel, he knew Dean was driving as quickly as he could.

“We don’t know what the situation is, so we’re going to go in there, nice and quiet. For all we know, we’re way ahead of them.” Dean broke the tense silence.

“Let’s hope so. There’s a lot of innocent people in that building.” Said Sam.

“Yeah, well I doubt Amara's fanboys are going to care much about them.” replied Dean.

The audio bug was a new tactic, but they only knew of one group that employed technology and demons. The darkness groupies were worryingly organised, and the Winchesters had no wish to run in to them again. *

“What if they’re already there?” asked Castiel.

“Then I guess things won’t be so nice and quiet.” said Dean.

He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. They had no idea what they were facing. If the cult had got to the hospital first…How fast could a disembodied demon travel? How big was the cult? He pushed the thoughts aside. _Burn that bridge if we come to it._

Dean pulled into the parking lot beside the hospital and parked next to a rusted Winnebago close to the entrance, the bulky RV hiding Baby from most directions. Dean and Sam quickly sorted through the trunk, concealing spare angel blades, vials of holy water and pouches of rock salt about their persons. 

They stepped through the doors of the hospital and waited for a reaction. A few minor injury cases were sat in hard plastic seats to be seen by doctors, and the receptionist was addressing the first person in a small queue. Nobody looked their way.

The trio hurried across the room, and down the corridor, trying their best to look as inconspicuous as possible, while remaining alert of everyone around them.

“Too quiet.” muttered Dean as they entered their forth corridor towards the elevator that would take them down to the basement. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

“We must have got here first.” reasoned Sam.

“Yeah.” replied Dean, unconvinced. “Cas, you see demons anywhere?”

“No.” Cas said, peering suspiciously at a passing porter.

Normally, he would be able to tell if a demon was possessing a body from 50ft away. But he’d missed the demon outside the motel. He wondered if the after effects of Rowena’s curse were to blame.

 _Or perhaps I wasn’t paying enough attention._ Castiel thought bitterly.

“Come on, come on!” Dean growled under his breath as he mashed the button of the elevator impatiently.

The door pinged open and a they stepped inside. Two nurses walked up the corridor towards them and the male gestured for Sam to hold the elevator. Sam pressed the close button hastily, while pretending to try and keep the doors from shutting. They started to close, and he shrugged, offering both of them an apologetic face. The male nurse broke into a jog and put his hand in-between the doors just before they shut, forcing them open again.

“Phew! Close one.” He laughed as he stepped in with them. His female counterpart followed and he hit the button for the third floor.

Dean gave Sam an annoyed look. Castiel wrinkled his nose as an unpleasant smell reached his nostrils.

“Yeah, sorry. Lucky!” Sam replied before returning Dean’s look with a shrug. _What did you want me to do?_

“Yes, it is.” The woman replied as the doors shut properly. She turned, facing them as she leant against the frame of the door.

Castiel recognised the stink.

“Vampire!”

The nurses attacked them in the same moment Castiel realised what they were. The angel collided with the female, knocking her to the floor, and she struggled to disentangle herself. The elevator creaked as it started to descend.

The male threw himself at the Winchesters, causing Dean to lose his balance and fall. Sam managed to stay on his feet, and caught the vampire by the arm, using the creatures own momentum to turn and slam him against the wall. The noise echoed up the elevator shaft. The vampire snapped at him, elongated fangs dripping with venom. Sam tried not to gag at the stench of the creature’s breath, as he leant back out of reach of his teeth, using his weight to keep the creature pinned.

The female sunk her teeth into Castiel’s exposed wrist and he lost his grip on his weapon, the angel blade skittering along the metal floor. He bit back a shout, and fought to keep hold of her. She began to wail in pain as smoke escaped her open mouth, her tongue and mouth blistering where his blood had dripped. The angel used the distraction to reach for his blade, the hilt just out of reach of his outstretched fingers.

Dean kicked the weapon towards Castiel as he rose, and drew his own blade from inside his jacket. The male vampire braced his feet against the wall and threw Sam off, the elevator rocking. Sam hit the opposite side, head smacking against the metal wall.

Castiel saw an opening and drove the point of his blade through the bottom of the vampire’s mouth and up into her skull. She gurgled weakly before convulsing and falling still. Castiel wrenched the blade free and got to his feet. He joined Dean in pulling the remaining vampire away from Sam, and Castiel killed him in the same manner, the male’s teeth cracking together as his jaw was forced up by the impact. He died silently, and dropped to the ground the moment they let him go.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open.

“What the hell?” said Dean.

A teenage boy was slumped against the wall of the corridor, thin trickles of blood leaking from his ears and nose. A young woman in a waitress uniform was lying on the floor in a similar state. Further down the corridor were three other figures, unmoving and either on the floor or resting against the wall.

Castiel walked out of the lift and leant over the boy, placing his fingers against his forehead.

“He’s alive. But unconscious.”

The elevator doors tried to close, and Sam put his hand out to stop them. Dean grabbed both vampires by an ankle and hauled them from the elevator as Castiel checked on the waitress.

“She’s the same.” Castiel frowned. “I think they were recently possessed.”

“But they’re not now?” asked Sam.

“No. They should be fine in a few hours. We don’t have time to help them. Come on.” Castiel set off at a brisk speed down the corridor. No visions assaulted him this time.

“You getting anything from Gabriel?” Dean asked.

“No.” Castiel replied, his voice strained. He ignored the other victims, knowing that it was either too late or they were the same as the others. Sam paused to check on them briefly and caught up with Dean and Castiel at the point where the corridor split off between Ward C and the morgue.

A heavy feeling weighed Castiel down. He should never have left the hospital earlier. But without the power to render himself unseen, remaining here had seemed like the greater risk. He hadn’t wanted to draw attention to Gabriel by staying. Now it seemed he had made the wrong choice.

The three of them drew their weapons as they neared the glass doors of the ward. A curtain had been drawn across the inside, shielding the room from view. Castiel pushed open the door, the fabric of the curtains dragging against the ground as they entered the room.

“Not another step.”

Castiel saw the blade first. Gleaming angel silver etched with blasphemous runes, pressed against Gabriel’s throat. The man holding it was somewhere between Sam and Dean in height and easily broader than either. Gabriel’s bed separated him from Castiel, Dean and Sam.

“Drop your weapons.” The man growled. There was a pause where nothing happened. “Now!” He pressed the weapon against Gabriel’s skin.

Sam and Castiel both moved to lower their weapons to the ground.

“I said drop them! No funny business!”

There was a clatter as the angel blades landed on the tiles.

“All of you.”

“Motherfu…”

“Dean!” Castiel implored.

Dean reluctantly let the angel blade slide from his fingers. The three of them held up their now-empty hands.

“You’re not a demon.” Castiel observed, trying to buy time.

“No. They had a little trouble getting in. Apparently your friend here isn’t as defenceless as he seems. Not strong enough to survive this though.” the man smirked and tapped his corrupted blade against Gabriel’s neck. “But since I know who you three are, I suppose it’s only fair I introduce myself. Name’s Jameson. Witch.”

“You really don’t want to do this.” Dean said.

“Don’t I?” Jameson answered smugly. “You think you can get over here quicker than I can kill him? I’m faster than I look.”

“Maybe. But if you hurt him, I promise you: you are not walking out of here.” threatened Dean.

“I like my chances.” Jameson replied, unfazed. “Not liking yours though. But hey, it isn’t all bad. At least now you get to say goodbye.”

Jameson raised his weapon to strike at the defenceless Archangel. Dean reached for the knife tucked into the back of his jeans; Castiel launched himself forward desperately, knowing he couldn’t make it in time. He saw Dean’s knife sail past him and miss Jameson by an inch, hitting the wall behind him.

There was a sickening crunch as metal pierced flesh and bone.

“Goodbye.” A female voice said icily.

Jameson looked down at the blood-slicked point that protruded from his own ribcage. A dull red light glowed in his eyes and was extinguished as the blade was withdrawn and he fell to the floor.

The angel blade in the Blonde’s hand shimmered and vanished in a wisp of blue light. She looked at the stunned faces of Dean, Sam and Castiel.

“Nurse Schmitt?!” exclaimed Sam.

“Hello Sam. Dean. Castiel.” She inclined her head in greeting. “It’s nice to finally meet you. He told me a lot about you.” She smiled sadly and put her hand over Gabriel’s. The Archangel remained dormant.

“Get away from him.” Castiel uttered, shocked. He started forward and her head snapped up, glaring at him.

“I’ve been by his side, day and night, for five years, and many, many, more long before that, Angel. He means more to me than he ever did to you and your kind, so don’t you dare think you have some manner of claim on him now!” Her tone carried a righteous authority that stopped Castiel in his tracks.

“Start talking, Lady. Who… _What_ are you and what the hell do you want with Gabriel?!” demanded Dean, furious.

“I am the Goddess Sigyn. And I’m his wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I may write a fic on Dean and Sam's first brush with the cult, but for now just assume they've crossed paths before. 
> 
> yeah, i know, Cas can smell vampires: thats kind of a weirdness on my part, but i figure they probably smell dead, and possibly still look human from a "i can see your soul" perspective." 
> 
> My first attempt at a fight scene, and the big reveal. 
> 
> I always say it, but Please, Please, let me know what you think because I have been working on this character and a whole heap of Gabriel back-story for a long time now and I'm finally introducing her and it might be the most nerve-wracking thing I've done as a writer, so your feedback is v important to me.
> 
> January 4th 2016: This story is on (a hopefully brief) hiatus.  
> it’s definitely going to be finished, I know exactly where it’s going and a lot of it is already down in rough drafts, but I’m not doing very well, health wise, and it’s probably going to be another couple of weeks at least until I have the energy and motivation to resume writing.


	8. Hello Sigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Castiel have things to discuss with the stranger in their midst.

“I'm sorry, his _what?_ ” asked Dean, cupping his ear and turning towards her as if he hadn't heard her correctly. 

“That’s preposterous.” Castiel stated flatly.

“Sigyn? as in Loki and Sigyn?” Sam asked.

“That’s the one.” Sigyn confirmed.

“So you’re a pagan. Great. At least we know how to kill you.” Dean said coldly.

“Hostile, aren’t you?” mused Sigyn.

“Sorry Lady, but we’ve met a few of your kind before and so far the number of them that haven’t tried to kill us is zero.” replied Dean.

“I guess that makes me the first then.” Sigyn replied, seemingly unfazed by his threats. “I don’t hurt people, Dean. That’s not who I am.”

“So you expect me to believe you’re harmless? Just been sitting around watching over your…and this is where I really don’t believe you... _husband_ while he plays Mr Comatose?” Dean asked.

“Of course not. I’m a nurse. I work.” answered Sigyn, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well this just keeps getting better. What do you get out of it? Blood? A kidney here and there?” Dean quipped.

“We’re not all the same, Dean.”

“Yeah, sure. I bet you’re a saint.”

“Believe what you want. I don’t hurt people. But that doesn’t mean I won’t defend myself.” Sigyn cautioned.

“OK, everyone just stop.” Sam said, raising his voice. “We're not each others enemies here. We all want the same thing, right? To save Gabriel?”

“Yes.” Sigyn and Castiel spoke at the same time.

“Well how about we concentrate on that and you guys can argue later.” suggested Sam. “How bad is his condition? Can we move him?”

“It should be easily done. I think…I hope…that he’s waking up. But it will take time. And his presence has begun to cause disturbances in town. As he rejuvenates, his grace gives off a sort of radiation.” said Sigyn.

“That’s why we came.” explained Castiel. “The miracles.”

“I thought as much. I’ve been trying to find a suitable location to move him to, but it's become unsafe to leave him for too long.” Sigyn began to detach the various tubes and wires surrounding Gabriel. “Most of these no longer serve a purpose. I kept them hooked up to avoid suspicion.”

“Why bring him here at all?” asked Sam.

“When Kali brought Gabriel to me, he was barely holding on. He needed a mortals level of medical assistance: Surgery; medicine; round the clock care. These machines provided him with sustenance,and helped him breathe, amongst other things. ” Sigyn continued her work on Gabriel. The archangel didn't stir.

“Kali bought him to you? So that story you told us, about finding them by the roadside?” questioned Dean.

“I could hardly tell you the truth before now. Gabriel spoke highly of you. Of all three of you. But I don't know you. I wasn't about to reveal myself unless it was necessary.”

“You know Kali and him had a thing going?” asked Dean smugly.

“I'm well aware of their relationship. Gabriel and I have a complicated marriage.” Sigyn said stiffly.

“'Complicated'. Do you put that on your Facebook status?” joked Dean. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, surprised Dean knew what Facebook was. Dean grinned and nodded, clearly pleased with himself.

Sigyn ignored him and pulled the cannula from Gabriel's hand. A dull blue shone from the hole it left, and then disappeared. “He's self-healing again. That's a good sign.” she muttered, mostly to herself.

“OK, so we get him out of the building, and then what?” asked Dean.

“I have a vehicle in the parking lot. A motor home. I've warded the inside as best I can, to contain Gabriel's powers, and to hide him from anyone who may be searching for him.”

“Rusty-looking Winnebago?” asked Dean. Sigyn nodded. “Yeah, we parked next to it.”

“We get him out of the hospital and into the RV, and I get him as far away from civilisation as I can.” explained Sigyn.

“Whoa, hold up...we're not just going to let you drive off into the sunset. We need him.” objected Dean.

“Well I need to protect him.” Sigyn replied sharply. “He's not a weapon to be used in your war, Dean Winchester.”

“ _My_ war? Lady, do you have a clue what we're facing here? If Amara wins, we all die, you and lover boy included. Hell, dying might be too nice a word for it. Far as I can tell, she wants to undo all of creation, and there'll be nothing left of any of us!” Dean's voice rose until he was near shouting. 

“Dean!” Sam cautioned. The brothers exchanged a look and Dean backed off, shaking his head. 

“Look, Sigyn...” Sam raised his hands in a gesture of peace. “I understand where you're coming from, I do. Last time Gabriel helped us out, he ended up here. But he was there the first time God and the Archangels locked the Darkness away. If anyone knows anything about stopping her, it's going to be him. That kind of information makes him invaluable to us. And it makes him enemy number 1 to Amara. This guy?” Sam gestured at the dead witch on the floor. “Those demons out there? They're followers of hers. And they know he's alive now. You can bet they'll be gunning for him with everything they have.”

“You'd be safer with us.” Castiel spoke up. “Sam and Dean's home is very well warded.”

“Yeah. Let us take him to the bunker. He'll be safe; We'll know where he is; You can call and check up on him...” Dean added. 

“Dude...” Sam shot him a disgusted look. 

“What?” 

“You will **not** separate us.” Sigyn stated firmly. “I will accept your invitation, if this bunker is as safe as you say. But you take both of us, or neither.”

Dean's jaw set and he stared at her, clearly weighing his options. He glanced at Sam and Castiel. “Thoughts?”

“Seems fair.” shrugged Sam. 

“Fair? She's a monster, Sam!” Dean reminded him, clearly bothered by the fact nobody else seemed to care about what she was. 

“You're a racist.” Sigyn remarked, her mocking tone reminding Dean of Gabriel. 

Castiel stepped forward, tilting his head as he studied Sigyn carefully, trying to read her. She watched him, aware of what he was doing and allowing it.

The deep blue essence that coiled within her body was what passed for a soul amongst such creatures. It rippled like water, and little bright flecks of silvery blue shone through like starlight before being swallowed in the constant movement. Castiel frowned, alarmed, and looked into her eyes. She nodded once, slowly. 

“We can trust her.” Castiel announced. 

“Just like that?” Dean asked, disbelieving. 

“Yes.” said Castiel. “We should take them back to the bunker. Gabriel needs her, and we need Gabriel. You said it yourself, Dean.” 

“OK, fine.” Dean agreed, clearly unhappy with the situation. “Then let's do this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it sadly took me a lot longer than I anticipated to get writing again. But the new chapter is finally done, and the next one is under way, so fingers crossed, the story will move forward at a decent pace again.  
> Thank you for your patience, kudos and comments, and please keep them coming. The encouragement means a lot to me. 
> 
> I hope to cover a lot more of Sigyn and Gabriel's story in a separate series of fics at a later date.


	9. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Castiel make their way out of Burden with Gabriel and Sigyn.

“So how do we do this, just going to wheel his bed through the hospital and out of the front door?” asked Dean.

“There's an exit through the morgue, used by funeral services. We'll leave that way. It's a short walk around the side of the building to the car park, and we should be able to get Gabriel to my RV without anybody noticing.” Sigyn replied.

“Alright. Dean and I will go first, make sure there's no more demons waiting for us.” said Sam.

“Wait with her while we check outside.” Dean said to Castiel, jerking his head in Sigyn's direction.

Sam and Dean entered the corridor, angel blades raised. They walked down towards the t-junction of the corridor, staying quiet. The unconscious possession victims were still laying where they had been, and the elevator doors remained closed. The brothers relaxed a little.

“You really think bringing _her_ home with us is a good idea?” Dean asked, as they walked down the corridor to the morgue.

“I do.” replied Sam.

“Dude, she's a freaking Pagan Goddess. Why does nobody but me see this as a problem?” complained Dean.

“It's not like we haven't worked with non-humans before. I mean, Cas is an angel.” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, well he doesn't eat people.” Dean replied.

“Neither does she.”

“So she says. Why are you so quick to trust her?” asked Dean.

“I just do. She doesn't seem like a bad person, Dean.” said Sam, calmly.

“Yeah, We'll see.” replied Dean. “What do you know about this chick anyway? What's she the goddess of?”

“Er...Fidelity?” Sam's face scrunched up as he tried to remember what little he knew about the Norse deity.

Dean snorted.

“Also, mourning, I think.” Sam added. “I'm not sure though. I don't think much is known about her.”

“Mourning, huh? You think Gabriel tricked her into believing he was dead too?”

Sam shrugged and tried the handle on the morgue's door. It turned and they headed inside.

***

Castiel and Sigyn waited awkwardly, the sound of the Winchesters conversation easily heard by both of them.

“Is that true?” Castiel broke his silence.

“What?”

“Are you the goddess of fidelity and mourning?”

“Amongst other things. But that was a long time ago.” Sigyn sighed.

“I see.” Castiel glanced at Gabriel. “You're really his wife?”

“I am.” Sigyn replied. “'Preposterous', I believe you said?”

“Forgive my outburst. I simply didn't expect...” Castiel hesitated. “Angels do not marry.”

“I gather they also don't leave home and disguise themselves as pagan gods, but he did that too.” said Sigyn with a fond smile.

“How did...?” Castiel began to ask but then stopped abruptly. Sam pushed opened the door.

“Coast is clear.” said Sam. He watched Sigyn peel back the blankets of Gabriel's bed. “Do we need to grab a wheelchair or...?”

Sigyn couldn't have been more than 5'6, but she lifted Gabriel with little effort, muttering something to the unresponsive archangel just before she did so.

“OK. Right. Goddess.” said Sam, trying to hide his amusement.

“Lead the way.” said Sigyn.

***

The journey through the morgue and out to the vehicles was unnervingly straight-forward. Sigyn reluctantly passed Gabriel to Sam as she fished the keys to her Winnebago out of the pocket of her jeans.

She held the door open and Sam awkwardly entered the vehicle, turning sideways to avoid smacking Gabriel's head against the door frame.

The inside was surprisingly homely, and wouldn't have looked out of place in a family holiday brochure if not for the runes and sigils painted on almost every surface. Sam recognised a few of them, but a lot of them were unfamiliar.

“What do all these do?” Sam asked.

Sigyn gestured to a neatly-made bed that took up the rear wall of the camper and Sam placed Gabriel on it.

“Most of the ones on the walls are to mask our presence.” she replied, pointing to a long stream of Enochian written along the top of the right-side wall. “The one's around Gabriel are to suppress his grace. The ones on furniture are mostly offensive. I have runes to paralyse mortals, expel angels, etcetera...” she gestured. And of course...” she pointed up and Sam's eyes followed her gesture to the ceiling.

“Devil's trap.” he said. “It's pretty impressive.”

“Thank you.”

Sigyn checked on Gabriel, tucking a blanket over him and fussing with his pillow before her and Sam joined Dean and Castiel outside.

“One of us should go with you.” Dean said. “In case we get separated.”

“Or I decide to take off?” Sigyn asked knowingly.

“Yeah.” Dean admitted. “Like I said, we need Gabriel.”

“I'll go.” volunteered Castiel.

“I don't think that's wise, Castiel. Some of the warding in here is not seraph-friendly.” replied Sigyn. “Dean, perhaps you should accompany me.”

“Me?” He looked surprised.

“You clearly don't trust me. Or like me, for that matter. Think of it as a chance to change your mind.” Sigyn explained.

He mulled it over, part of him wondering if it was some sort of trick. He wouldn't put it past her, if she really was Gabriel's wife. But better him than Sammy.

“Alright.” Dean handed the keys of the impala to Sam.

***

They pulled out of the parking lot, the impala at the rear. With Gabriel laying in the back of the motorhome, leaving it exposed seemed like a bad idea. To everyone's relief, nobody tried to stop them, and they were soon crossing Burden's town line. Sigyn glanced back at the “Now entering Burden!” sign in her side mirror, a sad smile on her face.

“You going to miss it?” Dean asked, noticing her expression. He'd been watching her since they'd started driving, still unsure of whether she could be trusted or not. He realised she somewhat resembled the porn star in Gabriel's DVD, and one of the women Gabriel had set on him during their first ever run-in with the trickster. Apparently the Archangel had a type.

“It's a good town. With good people.” Sigyn replied, looking back at the road.

“No more miracles for them, I suppose.” said Dean. He frowned, a thought popping into his head. “Did Gabriel really bring back a bunch of missing pets?”

Sigyn gave a short laugh, her blue eyes twinkling.

“I think his wild grace had something to do with those, yes.”

“Why pets?” Dean asked. “I mean, bringing someone's wife back from the dead, I can understand, but pets? Little trivial, don't you think?”

“Each of those animals belonged to a child. I'm sure you've seen how distraught little ones can get over a beloved pet.” Sigyn said. “Gabriel's always had a soft spot for kids and animals.”

“That why you married him?” asked Dean.

“I married him because I love him.” replied Sigyn.

“And yet, he's running around with Kali behind your back. That's gotta sting.”

“It wasn't behind my back. Gabriel and I separated, many centuries ago.” Sigyn said carefully.

“So, what, he decided the whole marriage thing wasn't for him? Well, can't say I'm surprised. He doesn't really strike me as the monogamous...”

“Our children were murdered.” Sigyn interrupted him. He shut his mouth abruptly, and they drove on in an uncomfortable silence.

“I'm sorry.” Dean finally said. “I had no idea.”

Sigyn was about to respond when she caught sight of the lights up ahead. She brought the vehicle to a stop, her hands tensing on the steering wheel. Dean's phone rang.

“You seeing this?” Sam asked as soon as Dean answered. Dean glanced out of his window and saw the impala beside them, a few feet back.

“Pretty hard not to.” Dean answered, looking at the scene in front of them.

The line of police cars stretched across the road. It was difficult to make out how many cops were waiting, the headlights from the vehicles the only lights in the dark, but Dean counted at least 14, guns drawn.

“You think this is for us?” asked Sam.

“I'd rather not find out.” Sigyn muttered under her breath. She squinted at the roadblock. “There's something wrong with those people.” she said at normal volume.

“What?” said Dean. “Not you Sam, hold on.” he put his phone to his shoulder. “What can you see?”

“They're human. But there's something wrong with their skin. Their veins...they're black.” Sigyn replied, puzzled.

Dean's heart dropped into his stomach, a feeling very close to terror igniting in him.

“Get us out of here, now!” He instructed, bringing the phone back to his ear as Sigyn backed the motorhome up. “Amara's controlling them. She's here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I said last chapter that hopefully I'd be updating at a more regular pace...and then my laptop broke, and was wiped clean during the fix. Luckily, i had back-ups of most of my work. Don't forget to save and backup, kids!


	10. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things look bleak as Amara comes after them.

“We can't outrun her.” Castiel said gravely.

“We have to try!” Sam replied. He pulled the impala into a sharp U-turn behind Sigyn's motorhome and ducked as he heard the police at the roadblock open fire. There was a ping as something hit the back of the car, but nothing hit the window and Sam quickly put the car out of the cops range.

They got about half a mile down the road before the motorhome in front of them veered sharply. There was a squeal of brakes, but the vehicle didn't slow as it hurtled off of the road. Sam and Castiel watched in horror as it careened down a ditch and into a large tree with a sickening crunch.

“Dean!” Sam yelled. His attention was called back to the road as The Impala began to slow without his input, coming to a dead stop just before the figure of a woman, her arm outstretched in the direction of the Winnebago. A solid wall of fog hid the road behind her from view. She turned her head to look at them, dark brown eyes regarding them with a cold neutrality.

“Amara.” uttered Castiel.

**

There was a soft “whump” of fire and then a woman yelled her name.

Sigyn rushed from the kitchen to find Gabriel lying across her living room floor, his shirt soaked in blood. The goddess Kali was on her knees beside him, hands on his chest, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
“Help him!” Kali demanded.

“Oh God...” Sigyn breathed. She rushed to his side, and replaced Kali's hands with her own. A pale light shone from her palms, but did nothing to fix his injuries. “Hold on.” she begged him. There was a heartbeat, but barely.

 _Please. Please don't let him die._ She prayed to Gabriel's father, although she doubted he was listening. Ash coated the sleeves of Gabriel's jacket.

“You've got blood on you.” Kali said. Her tone was flat, and odd.

“There's blood everywhere.” snapped Sigyn.

“But this is yours.” Kali said calmly.

Sigyn looked down and saw blood blossoming on the blue wool of her sweater, just beneath her ribcage. She looked up, and saw Gabriel kneeling there instead of Kali. His body on the floor had vanished, and Kali was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“This already happened. We took you to the hospital.” Sigyn said slowly. Her mind was hazy, confused. She put a hand to her stomach and took it away, her fingers stained with her own blood. “Gabriel?” She searched his face for answers.  
  
_Sigyn!_ The shout rolled all around from somewhere far away, like an echo.

“Hi Honey.” Gabriel smiled sadly, and reached for her, cupping her cheek in his hand. Sigyn placed her fingers over his. He felt warm, and solid. “I'm trying my best.”

“Trying to what?” Sigyn asked.

“To come back. It's not easy in this place.” replied Gabriel.  
  
_Damn it! Come on!_ The sky echoed again and Sigyn felt the world tremble.

“You need to wake up, Sigyn. And I'm sorry, but I think it's going to hurt.” Gabriel slipped his hand from under hers, then squeezed her fingers gently. “Hold on. I'll be there as soon as I can.”

_Sigyn!_

_**_

“Sigyn!” Dean yelled.

She inhaled sharply as she snapped awake. Pain tore through her body and she cried out.

“Easy. Don't move.” said Dean.

The tree branch had shattered the windscreen before impaling Sigyn in the stomach. Dean was unharmed. The glass from the windscreen hadn't even scratched him. Amara's doing, no doubt.

“Gabriel?” Sigyn choked.

Dean looked over his shoulder, and saw that despite the crash, the archangel had barely shifted from his position on the bed.

“I think he's ok.”

“Get him...out of here.” Sigyn struggled to breathe.

“Dean!” Sam yelled from the road.

Dean tried the handle of the passenger side door, but it wouldn't budge.

“I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay calm, ok?” he told Sigyn.

“No...” Sigyn pleaded.

He ignored her, climbing into the back of the RV and trying the side door. It opened and he disappeared through it, drawing his gun as he went.

**

“Hello Dean.” Amara greeted him when he reached the road.

Sam and Castiel stood in front of the impala, the headlights illuminating the three of them.

“Let them go.” Dean ordered, his face grim.

“You two are adorable. If only my brother had cared about me half as much as you care about yours.” Amara commented.

Dean raised his gun and Amara rolled her eyes.

“Really?” She sighed. “Relax. I'm not here for you. Or your brother. Or even your pet angel. Just the other one.”

“I can't let you do this.” Dean replied.

“Well, you can't stop me.” said Amara, her tone arrogant. “And I think I'm being more than fair. Take Sam and Castiel, get in your car, and leave.”

“Not gonna happen.” Dean said.

“Oh?” Amara challenged. “Don't you ever get tired of this, Dean? Picking fights you can't possibly hope to win.”

“All the damn time.” Dean said with a shake of his head. “But that's not a reason to give up.”

Amara let out a sarcastic huff of laughter and shook her head, amused.

“Oh, Dean. You really are something.”

She turned away from them and headed towards the crashed motorhome.

“Amara!” Dean yelled after her. He found his feet rooted to the floor. “God damn it!”

“I can't move.” said Sam. “Cas?”

The angel shook his head, and watched Amara approach the vehicle, despair filling him.

**

“Please. Please...” Sigyn whispered. She took hold of the branch that had driven it's way inside her, grit her teeth, and wrenched it free. The pain threatened to overwhelm her, her vision darkening, but she focused through it, working to knit the wound together as fast as she could. A fragile layer of skin and tissue was the best she could do to repair herself, her energy near exhausted with the effort to stay conscious.

“Gabriel...” She breathed his name, and forced herself up and out of the drivers seat. She could hear the sound of Dean arguing with somebody on the road. The thing that hunted them, no doubt.

Clamping a hand over her wound, Sigyn stumbled to the back of the vehicle, and collapsed on her knees beside Gabriel's bed. She took his hand, and tried to teleport them out. It was a skill she performed poorly at the best of times, and the stress she was under rendered her incapable of moving them.

“I'm sorry, but we're out of time.” A tear slipped down her cheek, and she leant over and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you.”

Sigyn reached past him, and scratched her nails through some of the symbols daubed onto the walls before holding out her hand. The angel blade shimmered into existence in her palm, and she carefully sliced Gabriel's arm and went to work, using his own blood to anoint him with sigils. Enochian rolled off her tongue as she quickly traced the same markings onto her own skin. She grit her teeth as her skin sizzled underneath them, the smell of burning flesh rising from her arms, and continued chanting.

**

The door of the vehicle flung open when Amara waved her hand. She gathered up her skirt and mounted the stairs to enter.

The vehicle exploded in a blinding wave of pure white light. A shock wave of force accompanied it, throwing Sam, Dean and Castiel to the ground. Shrapnel peppered the floor around them, and Dean threw his hands over his head to protect himself.

Dean raised his head, ears ringing in the wake of the explosion.

There was nothing left of the motorhome. All he could make out through the smoke of several small fires was a figure, standing in the wreckage.

 


	11. Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of gross descriptions of injury. Nothing too graphic.

_We gotta go, we gotta go, we gotta..._

Dean pushed himself up off the ground, wincing at the various scrapes and bruises he could already feel forming, and reached out to nudge Sam as he rose. The younger Winchester staggered to his feet, shaking his head to try and clear the ringing. Castiel was already standing, staring at the ruins of Sigyn's Winnebago with an expression of disbelief.

“Cas, come on!” Dean barked, shaking him by the shoulder. “We have to get out of here before...”

Dean tailed off as he caught sight of Amara, lying in the ditch a few feet away from the motorhome, apparently unconscious. He looked back to the remains of the explosion.

“Sigyn?” he called, squinting through the smoke.

The Goddess reached down and hoisted Gabriel's limp body from the wreckage before heading towards the impala. Her footsteps faltered and Sam ran forward, steadying her as Dean took Gabriel. A small amount of blood trickled from shallow cuts on Gabriel's arms. It was nothing compared to how Sigyn looked. Burnt carvings and angry blisters marred her skin, and she seemed on the verge of collapse.

“It's alright, We've got you. You're going to be OK.” Sam said softly, lifting her up. He felt blood soaking through the back of her sweater as he carried her to the car. He had no idea if she really would be OK. Could a Goddess die from injuries like this? Sigyn let out a wheezing grunt that sounded like a bitter laugh.

Castiel opened both rear doors of the impala and darted forward to check on Gabriel. Dean waited while knowing that every passing second, Amara was closer to waking up. He was also painfully aware that he had no idea whether the body he carried was anything more than just a body.

“He's alive.” said Castiel.

Dean allowed himself a second to feel relieved and handed the archangel over before climbing into the drivers seat. Castiel climbed awkwardly into the back, Gabriel cradled in his lap like an oversized toddler. In another situation, it might have been comedic.

Sam placed Sigyn in the back too, and Castiel reached out to hold her shoulder and stop her falling back out of the vehicle as Sam shut the door. Dean threw the car into life and had them moving the second Sam was in the passenger seat.

Castiel was surprised when he let Sigyn go, and instead of slumping against the door, she found the strength to sit up a little, her head lolling back against the top of the seat.

“Sigyn?” Castiel asked.

“She's hurt real bad.” Sam said from the front.

She opened her eyes and saw Castiel looking at her with concern. The corner of her mouth crooked upwards into a faint smile.

“Hey! Don't go dying in my car, OK lady?” Dean called over his shoulder. For all his initial distrust of her, he found himself hoping she would make it.

Sigyn let out a dry laugh which turned into a cough halfway through. She sighed and placed a hand against her stomach. A faint light radiated from her fingers and the wound in her midriff began to heal.

“Didn't...know you..cared so much, Deano.” she replied, her voice shaky.

“Yeah, well you were just starting to grow on...What did you call me?” Dean asked, alarmed.

Sigyn's eyes met his in the rear-view mirror, and she winked at him, grinning in a way that would have been familiar on a different face.

“Gabriel?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I think it does the job


	12. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gabriel survived, told from his and Sigyn's P.O.V.  
> (a bit filler but still relevant to the main story)

**Then**

“I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies.”

Lucifer turned, faster than a vessel of his size had any damn right to, and turned the path of Gabriel's strike, driving the blade up into Gabriel's ribcage. The point grazed his heart, and Lucifer halted.

“Amateur hocus pocus.” Lucifer said, placing a hand on the back of his brother's head, in a bizarre parody of affection. “And don't forget...you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.” The anger in his tone hurt Gabriel almost as much as the blade in his chest. Until Lucifer drove the point of it up, piercing his heart.

Pain. Immense, immeasurable, pain. Gabriel couldn't even scream as the magic of the archangel blade burned through him, travelling through every nerve and cell, purging his grace from existence.

He clutched desperately at Lucifer's arm as he fell, eyes fixed on his brothers face. He had no time for disbelief, or anger. Only sorrow, and fear.

_It's not enough. It didn't work. Oh father, I'm going to die..._

Gabriel's wings materialised for the briefest nanosecond, too quick to be seen by the human eye, but long enough to disintegrate into ash as his body fell to the ground. Gabriel struggled against his fading consciousness...

_No...I won't die. Can't die. Have to reach her. Have to hold on..._

He drifted away, floating in the endless dark, empty, formless and infinite.

_**_

The magic of the archangel blade burned through him, travelling through every nerve and cell, purging the grace within his body from existence.  
  
A few hundred miles away, a part of his grace lived on, spared from the archangel blade's magic. Across the distance, undetected by it's host, that grace sensed his death and reached out to stop it. His vessel's heart weakly fluttered on.

_**_

Sigyn stared out at her garden through the window above the kitchen sink, her thoughts miles away. She'd called in sick to work, her first day off in...well, ever. She couldn't focus after hearing her estranged husband's plans. She needed to be here, for when he returned and told her it was over, that everything was going to be ok. Her fingers drummed anxiously on the edge of the sink.

She hated this. The waiting. It reminded her of the days before her marriage, before she knew who Loki really was, when she'd wait for him to come back from one of his tasks, worried that a hunter might somehow get the best of her beloved. He'd always found her concern amusing, and she'd get angry at him for underestimating mortals.  
_  
_ _Where are you, Gabriel?_

There was a soft “whump” of fire and then a woman yelled her name.  
  
Sigyn rushed from the kitchen to find Gabriel lying across her living room floor, his shirt soaked in blood. The goddess Kali was on her knees beside him, hands on his chest, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
“Help him!” Kali demanded.

“Oh God...” Sigyn breathed. She rushed to his side, and replaced Kali's hands with her own. A pale light shone from her palms, but did nothing to fix his injuries. “Hold on.” she begged him.

_**_

**_Now_ **

Sigyn had crafted the spell as a safeguard, and hoped to never use it. There was no telling what would happen, or if they would both survive. But they were defenceless, and if the Darkness reached him in his current state, death was a certainty.  
  
“I'm sorry, but we're out of time.” A tear slipped down her cheek, and she leant over and kissed Gabriel on the forehead. “I love you.”

Sigyn reached past him, and scratched her nails through symbols that would interfere. Holding out her hand, she cast her mind to their shared dimension and pulled his weapon from it into this one. It materialised in her hand with a shimmer of blue light, and she cut his arm as gently as she could. She was sure this would work with his blood, but it was all just theory until this moment.  
  
_Please..._ she pleaded as she began to paint the first Sigil on his skin. _Please, let this work._ She cleared her mind and began to chant, the language of the angels frustratingly long-winded but necessary, and prepared herself. Gabriel's blood scorched her skin, and she took it as a sign that the magic was working.  
  
_“By righteous blood, I call you to accept this flesh. In name, I command you, Gavri'el!”_

_**_

It's like the first breath he ever took. The first moment he saw the sunrise through a humans eyes, the first time he felt rain on his skin. He is free, and wild and boundless. He soars, expanding, and sees all.

The motorhome, the impala – oh of course, it would be them! - a dark-haired woman – No, it can't be! - A ripple of blue crosses his vision, and he feels a sliver of his grace, the one that he gave to another, that kept him alive, rejoin him and then he is dragged back, a thousand invisible hands pulling him down, down into the motorhome, into flesh, imprisoning him.

 _But I didn't ask_ _..._ he thinks as he is poured into it, filling it, settling into this skin that isn't his. The shock of his movements is too great, and energy ruptures out, tearing the vehicle apart like tissue paper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Depression's been pretty bad.  
> I want to be able to say "hey, next chapters coming real soon!" cos I am working on it, and it's going well right now, but honestly I've been so up and down, I don't want to make any promises as to when it's coming. But I can promise it will get done, so please stick with me!  
> But a big thank you to everyone who is reading, and your ongoing patience.


	13. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds himself in a new but very familiar body. 
> 
> Continues from chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Gender: While Gabriel is in Sigyn's body, they are referred to as she. but when thinking from their own perspective, Gabriel still thinks of himself as he, after centuries in a male vessel, it's sort of habit. ultimately, angels aren't that fussed by gender.

**

“Hey! Don't go dying in my car, OK lady?” Dean called over his shoulder. For all his initial distrust of her, he found himself hoping she would make it.

Sigyn let out a dry laugh which turned into a cough halfway through. She sighed and placed a hand against her stomach. A faint light radiated from her fingers and the wound in her midriff began to heal.

“Didn't...know you..cared so much, Deano.” she replied, her voice shaky.

“Yeah, well you were just starting to grow on...What did you call me?” Dean asked, alarmed.

Sigyn's eyes met his in the rear-view mirror, and she winked at him, grinning in a way that would have been familiar on a different face.

“Gabriel?!”

**

“What?!” Sam whipped his head round, jaw dropping open in disbelief.

Gabriel's smile quickly changed into a grimace of pain as the archangels grace battled with the goddess's flesh.  
“Oh, this is...not great.” She said gritting her teeth. Her head dropped down as the pain subsided briefly. She took a deep breath to steady herself. “Sigyn, what have you done?”

Castiel stared at Sigyn – now Gabriel - in alarm, his angelic eyes peering past the flesh of the vessel. Bright, glorious gold shone out, and he caught a glimpse of Gabriel's true form, compressed within it. Castiel looked down at the body in his lap. Sigyn's dark blue spirit was coiled deep inside Gabriel's true vessel, the previously bright shimmer of her essence dull and muted. She was alive, but had yet to take any kind of control over the body.

“You switched places.” stated Castiel.

“Not by choice.” replied Gabriel. “This is the last thing I wanted, believe me.” Gabriel raised her arm in front of her face, eyeing the markings burnt into her flesh. They were already beginning to heal on their own. “I need a phone.”

“Why?” asked Sam, although he was already reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

“I want to take a selfie.” Gabriel replied sarcastically. “I need to photograph the markings Sigyn used for the spell, before my grace erases them.”  
“Here.” Sam handed it over.

“Thanks.” Gabriel replied, taking a few quick pictures of her arms. She took hold of her previous vessel's wrist and gently extended his arm, photographing him as well. She repeated the process with the other arm, and handed the phone back to Sam.

“At least now we can talk to you.” said Dean. He glanced in the rear-view mirror nervously, but Amara was still nowhere in sight. “We need...”

“My help. Yeah, I saw. Don't tell me, it was you guys that let her out.” Gabriel said, clearly unamused.

“It was an accident.” said Sam.

“Breaking the best china is an accident. Running over the neighbours cat, is an accident. You don't accidentally free Aunty Darkness from her primordial prison cell!” Gabriel snapped. With Sigyn's vocal chords, Gabriel sounded like a scolding mother.

“'Aunty' Darkness?” repeated Sam, confused.  
  
Gabriel rolled her eyes.  
  
“So let me get this straight...” Gabriel started, and then gasped as another ripple of pain ran through her. She curled her hands around the edge of the seat and there was a cracking sound as the metal frame snapped beneath her fingers. 

“Hey!” yelled Dean, glaring over his shoulder at the archangel.

“She can't help it, Dean.” Castiel said, before addressing Gabriel again. “That vessel won't last long, Gabriel.”

“She's not a vessel, she's my wife!” Gabriel snarled through the pain. Her body tensed, every muscle contracting before she relaxed and slumped bonelessly against the seat. Beads of sweat coated her skin, and a tear leaked from the corner of her eye.

“We need to reverse this.” Gabriel said.

“Can't you just...” Dean gestured between Sigyn and Gabriel and made a whooshing noise.

“No. I'm bound to this body, for now. I don't know if she meant for it to work this way or not, but...urgh...can't stay like this.”

“Is that really important? I mean she looks great and all, but can't she just possess someone else? We kinda have bigger fish...” Dean pointed out.

“First off, no: Sigyn's a goddess, not a demon. This is _her_ body, not a vessel. Her kind can take control of others for a short while but they need their own bodies to survive. And Sigyn's never possessed anyone.” Gabriel explained. “Secondly, and this is the bit you really want to pay attention to: I'm not helping you until you help me fix this.”

“Gabriel...” Castiel began, frowning.

“It's non-negotiable.” Gabriel said.

“I know you've been out of the loop a while, but Amara wants to destroy the universe.” Dean argued.

“Not my concern right now.”

“Not your concern?!” Dean repeated, furious.

“Dean.” Sam cautioned, trying to keep the peace. “Gabriel, we'll help, in whatever way we can. But stopping Amara...”

“Can wait until Sigyn and I are back in our own bodies.” Gabriel said firmly. “I can't do anything like this. ” Gabriel stopped, a pained expression on her face, and took a deep breath before continuing. “I need to undo this spell.”

“Alright.” nodded Sam.

“But we do need to put as much space between us and Amara as we can.” said Castiel. “Dean, where are we going?”

“Right now, we're heading back towards Burden. Not a whole lot of options until we get there, there's nothing but a couple of farms and dead ends off this road.” replied Dean, still quietly fuming at Gabriel's ultimatum. He definitely had not missed the archangel.

“Sigyn has a house there. We can lay low and figure out our next move.” Gabriel suggested.

“Shouldn't we keep going? Amara can't be far behind us.” said Sam.

“Distance doesn't matter where she's concerned. I know a couple of tricks that might keep her off our tail for a while.” replied Gabriel.

“'Might'?” Dean echoed doubtfully.

“Yeah. Might.” Gabriel said lightly.

Dean shook his head, scowling, and switched on the radio.

*

Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts. He'd lost almost six years. He knew it now, but when he'd been under...

_...Don't forget...you learned all your tricks from me, little brother..._

His eyes snapped open again, a sudden flash of terror clutching at his heart. It had been a nightmare. He hadn't known how much time had passed, trapped inside his vessel. He'd felt Lucifer's blade pierce his heart; felt the world shift as Kali took him to Sigyn; heard the surgeons crack open his ribcage to save him; over and over and over again, with nothing but blackness in-between, until...

Until Sigyn pulled him out of that emptiness and forced him to use her body as a vessel. Gabriel looked down at her hands, long slender fingers spread wide. This was so wrong.

He leant over, touching the face of his previous vessel gently. He hoped she'd wake soon. There was no real reason why she shouldn't be able to take control of the body. Physically, it was in perfect condition. It had been the damage to Gabriel's grace that had kept him trapped inside it.  
  
“Hang in there, honey...” he whispered.  
  
“She no longer has your grace.” Castiel said quietly, hearing him over the music.  
  
“No.” Gabriel confirmed, watching the dimming residue of it already fading from Sigyn's spirit. _We look so good together._ The memory stirred in his mind, bittersweet. Another thought followed, this one hopeful.

“Raphael.” Gabriel said. “He can help. He was...” he tailed off seeing Castiel's grievous expression. “No. No!”

“I'm so sorry...” Castiel uttered.

“Lucifer?”

Castiel shook his head.

“Me.” admitted Castiel. The weight of his guilt almost unbearable.  
  
“You couldn't...you're not strong enough...” Gabriel said, his mind reeling. Raphael couldn't be dead. That wasn't possible. “What about Lucifer? And Michael?”  
  
The sudden weight of his missing years crushed him. The world was still spinning, so he assumed Michael and Lucifer's apocalypse hadn't happened. But Amara was free, and Raphael...They had never been the closest of brothers, but they loved each other, in their way. And Raphael had helped Gabriel when he'd needed him most. Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat.

“What happened, Castiel?”

 


End file.
